Parce qu'elle regarde le ciel
by Yonnieflower
Summary: Hermione a toujours été la seule fille de la bande et cela n'a jamais gêné Ronald, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Mais, comme elle regarde le ciel, il se demande si elle ne regrette pas que leur relation ait évolué.  Très  Mini-OS.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment. Cela se saurait! Tout est à notre chère J.K Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ce mini-OS, qui d'ailleurs est bien humble.

Résumé: Hermione a toujours été la seule fille de la bande et cela n'a jamais gêné Ronald, avant qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Mais, aujourd'hui assit à la terasse d'un bar avec leurs amis, il réfléchit à tous ces détails qui font que peut-être Hermione ne le considère vraiment que comme un ami malgré qu'ils soient ensemble. Et il se demande si elle l'aime. (Ce qui est bien humain après tout)

Note importante: Non, cette fiction n'est pas un plagiat, je suis bien Yumi Evans, en réalité, j'avais créer cet ancien profil laissé à l'abandon alors que j'avais quelque chose comme douze ans et j'en ai à présent vingt. Ce que j'avais écrit à l'époque, quoi qu'attendrissant à relire pour moi, me semble complètement dépassé. Pour autant, j'écris toujours et y prend encore énormément de plaisir. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de re-créer un compte plus actuel et de re-poster ce qui pouvait être sauvé et les autres fictions que j'ai écrite depuis sans jamais les publier.

* * *

**_Parce qu'elle regarde le ciel_**

Il sait de quelle façon la regarde les autres garçons. Parce qu'elle a des jambes effilées, une poitrine voluptueuse et des cheveux longs. Il sait aussi qu'elle est la seule fille, qu'elle s'y adapte bien -trop bien peut-être-, qu'elle est à la fois en retrait et le centre de toutes les agitations.

Il sait qu'elle a dans le ventre des milliers de petites cellules inflammables, qui se mêlent à son sang dans un grisement infini, que tout cela bouillonne indécemment dans le creux de son être si bien et si fort que certainement les autres aussi peuvent l'entendre tandis qu'elle parle de magie, qu'elle fredonne ou qu'elle rit.

Il y a le son électrique qui vibre dans l'air frais par ondes et Harry qui tripe sur la dernière chanson qu'elle leur fait écouter. Et Dean qui tête la mamelle de verre qu'elle lui a généreusement offerte. Il a but après elle, c'est comme un baiser différé et ça le rend jaloux, même si pour elle ça n'a aucune importance.

Et dans le ventre de Dean il y aura bientôt aussi plein de petites cellules incandescentes. Et tout va trop vite pour lui. Il aimerait seulement pouvoir s'enflammer lui aussi, que sa tête devienne cotonneuse sous l'effet de l'alcool et que cela attire Hermione entre ses bras. Il aimerait partager avec elle d'autres cellules -douces et vaporeuses- et les mêler à leurs haleines jointes.

Mais il a mangé trop de sucreries et elle trouve ses baisers trop humides, trop sucrés, trop doux et préfère les cellules liquides et acides de la bouteille de verre qui dissolvent les paysages en un canevas de couleurs indistinctes. Et elle préfère écouter la musique en riant, plutôt que d'être isolée dans l'île de ses bras, dans les nuages de ses baisers.

Elle n'aime pas qu'il l'embrasse devant les autres.

Elle ne le regarde pas, elle ne regarde personne. Elle a le regard perdu vers très haut, vers le ciel et les étoiles et il pense qu'elle a quelque chose de céleste justement. Peut-être qu'elle est un ange. Peut-être qu'elle s'est laissé tombé du ciel pour conquérir ses bras et que maintenant, à cet instant précis elle regrette sa chute. Certainement, elle voudrait retourner là-haut et c'est pour ça qu'elle fixe le ciel, presque dans l'expectative.

D'ailleurs c'est certainement de sa faute, parce qu'il la désire trop fort. Parce que la relation qu'ils ont est un bouton de rose, il n'est pas encore temps qu'il ouvre ses pétales qui, sans cela, s'étioleraient en des tâches lis de vins bordées de cendres. Et il voudrait tout de même ouvrir les pétales trop vite, porter la fleur à son visage et en recueillir le parfum.

Oui, c'est parce qu'ils ont une si pure et innocente relation et parce que son désir trop dur et matériel risque toujours de la ruiner qu'elle regarde vers le ciel. Et à cet instant il ne sait plus très bien si elle l'aime vraiment, il a envie de le lui demander. Mais il ne dit rien, il la fixe simplement en tentant de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il lui a posé la question. Elle avait répondu que c'était une question stupide, comme si c'était l'évidence, comme s'il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. Et pourtant elle regarde toujours vers le ciel.

* * *

Et voilà, je reconnais que c'est court, un peu nébuleux, mais que voulez-vous? Le lyrisme n'est pas encore reconnu comme une maladie et donc ne se soigne pas... ^^

Pour tout commentaires ou critiques (si tant est qu'elle soit un minimum constructive), je vous invite à presser le petit bouton review. Et je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de me lire.


End file.
